


The First Time

by TheatreThings



Category: bare: A Pop Opera - Hartmere/Intrabartolo
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, First Time, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 06:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatreThings/pseuds/TheatreThings
Summary: Literally just some smut and a little fluff. The title is self-explanatory.





	The First Time

Peter and Jason had been dating for a few years; yet they’ve both been too nervous to take things further than making out up until now. They’re cuddling in their room watching movies on Peter’s laptop. Peter adjusts the way he’s laying, accidentally moving his ass against Jason’s crotch. Jason feels his underwear get tighter and blushes, hoping the other boy won’t be able to tell.

At first he doesn’t mention it and Jason thinks it’s all good; then Peter starts moving against him even more to tease him.

“Mmm,” he kisses him on the neck from behind, “what are you doing?”

“I don’t know what you mean,” he fiends innocence.

“Lying is a sin,” Jason giggles.

Peter nods, “But cuddling with another boy and getting hard from it isn’t.”

“Shut up.”

“That’s no way to speak to someone that’s about to ask you if you wanna be their first,” he turns to face him.

“What do you mean?” his face gets red.

He shrugs, “We’ve made out and kept everything above the belt before but I wanna know what it’s like...y’know…to have you- sorry we don’t have to.”

“Baby,” he sits up and shuts the laptop, setting it onto the ground, “do you want to have sex?”

He nods, “Yes.”

“You’ve never done this before so there’s probably gonna be more pain than pleasure. Is that alright?”

“Jason,” he sits up too and takes his hand, “I want you.”

With that Jason lays him down on the bed and starts kissing down his body, undressing him as he goes.

Eventually both boys are stripped down to their boxers. Jason tugs at the waistband on Peter’s as if to ask permission to take them off.

He nods, “I wanna do this.”

Jason puts on a condom and squirts lube onto his fingers. He slowly presses them into Peter, making sure he’s ready. Then he puts some lube onto his dick before lining up with him and starting to thrust in.

At first he whimpers and Jason stops abruptly, but Peter insists he keeps going.

After awhile both boys are breathless and clinging to each other, Jason speeding up his motions. Peter moans, “Oh god right there...please keep going. I need you.”

“Hm,” Jason kisses at his collarbone while he thrusts against his prostate, “I like it when you beg.” He slows down.

“Jason,” he groans, “please. I want it so bad.”

“You gotta say what you want. I wanna hear you say it.”

“You know.”

“Maybe I don’t,” he whispers, “you better tell me or I’ll stop completely.”

“No!” Peter laughs at himself for sounding so desperate but he stops to speak, “Jason. I need you to fuck me.”

With that Jason changes to a quick rhythm. Both boys feel the heat in them slowly build up. Pre-cum leaks from the tip of Peter’s dick. After a few more seconds he cums onto Jason’s stomach. Jason finishes at the same time.

He pulls out and lays down next to Peter on the small bed that’s really only meant for one person. “Holy shit,” Peter breathes, “that felt amazing. I wish we would’ve done it sooner. How am I gonna get by during winter break without seeing you daily…”

Jason laughs, “I guess you’ll just have to get yourself off.”

“I actually never...um…you know.” he looks away to hide his blush.

“Seriously? Not once?”

“I’ve always been too afraid I would get caught. There’s my mom at home and you here.” he defends himself.

“I wouldn’t mind walking in on you,” he kisses his shoulder from behind, “it sounds hot.”

There’s silence and Jason goes back to spooning Peter. After a few minutes Peter says, “It’s gonna hurt to sit down for mass tomorrow morning.”

“You’re the one who wanted to bang on a Saturday night.”

“Jason, I love you,” he turns over to face him, “I’m not just saying it because of the sex or anything. I really love you. I’m sorry this is random and probably bad timing but I wanted to tell you and I just-.”

“Peter....” he kisses him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to make recs even if they’re NSFW i’m a really sex positive person


End file.
